


ART for My Words Will Be Your Light

by Annis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis/pseuds/Annis
Summary: Watercolor paintings created for Page161of180's My Words Will Be Your Light.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	ART for My Words Will Be Your Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Words Will Be Your Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589798) by [Page161of180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/pseuds/Page161of180). 



> Click on the images to see them full size.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/sgxGqMM/MWWBYL2.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on these in one way or another for so long it feels surreal to think they are done? My mind literally cannot process this. 
> 
> Page has been a dream to work with. Her fic is so beautiful and inspiring and I wish I had the time or skill to make a thousand more pieces for it. The moment depicted in both paintings is not the first I fell in love with (that would be her initial summary, the first I ever read of her fic) but it is the one that has stuck with me the most. 
> 
> And also, as not only a participant but also a mod of this absolute insanity, thank you so much for participating in this weird little winterfest, whether as an author, artist, reader or bystander. MHHE has helped me keep a tiny piece of my love for this show alive after all the hurt of the finale, so thank you!


End file.
